


If You Can’t Stop Shaking

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Panic Attack, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You (Reader) are having a panic attack. You find Brendon and he helps you through it.





	If You Can’t Stop Shaking

You set your glass of red wine onto a coaster on the living room coffee table, but your trembling hands fail you. It smashes to the floor, and the red spills and splashes.

 _Brendon wouldn’t have heard_ , you think to yourself, _he’s in the studio_.

Instead of rushing to clean it up, you stand and stare at the mess you made, continuing to breathe heavy. You were breathing heavy _before_ you dropped the glass. To this little accident, you’re indifferent.

You decide to tiptoe fast to the kitchen, pick up the sponge left by the sink and soak it in water. You return and crouch down, start scrubbing the floor and realise that you’re not getting rid of the wine - you’re just _diluting_ it. You throw the sponge down and hear the splatter louder than it probably was. You rush to the kitchen to get a tea towel. When you get back to the living room, you lay it over the soaking area of the floor to absorb and let yourself out to the back garden, shaking vigorously. _I can hear my heart in my ears_ , you stress.

When you reach Brendon’s studio, you gulp and turn the doorknob. He turns around and turns the volume down for the music he’s playing. “(Y/n), darlin’, what’s wrong?” He furrows his brows.

Your chest is rising up and down, giving away all of your discomfort. You close your eyes and swallow again. “I can’t cope with this.”

He gets out of his chair and holds your hands. “What can’t you cope with?”

Your eyes remain closed as you speak, “This fucking _anxiety_ ,” the words trail off into a pleading tone of voice.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay,” he reassures you as he pulls up a chair to face his. “Here, sit down.” He makes sure you sit down okay before he does. You start to feel a little dizzy and dry-mouthed as you place yourself in the chair with his help.

He sits down in his chair and turns to his computer with one of your hands in his free one. He changes the music to a Radiohead playlist and faces you again.

You’re breathing even faster now than before, beginning to regret even coming in to Brendon because right now, you’re panicking worse.

He looks at you and pouts, pulls you into a hug and pulls away. “Baby, I love you. You’re going to be okay. Okay? Breathe.”

 _I am breathing_ , you think to yourself, _way too fucking fast_. You pull your hand away from Brendon’s touch and put your head in you hands. He’s quick to lift your head up and reassure you, “Hey, breathe. You have control over this sensation - as dangerous as it feels. All you gotta do it breathe a little deeper and you’ll get through it.” He takes both of your hands, “Take a nice and long breath in with me,” he tells you slowly. He pulls your hands up on the inhale and brings them back down to your lap on the exhale, still holding them.

“That’s it. Take it easy,” he soothes you and continues to bring your hands up and down while you breathe deeper.

“Thank you, Bren - for helping me through that,” you say, relaxing into your chair.

“Of course, darlin’. Are you feeling better now?”

“I’ve still got some nerves stuck settled at the bottom of my stomach, but I’m feeling better than before,” you laugh for some relief.

“Is there anything that caused the attack?” he asks.

“No,” you say unsure.

“There’s nothing you aren’t telling me is there, babe?” he quickly adds, “because if there is, you know you can. I love you.”

“No, no,” you quickly reply and his face looks slightly more relieved, but nonetheless, still concerned. “But... I’m starting to question whether maybe I have a disorder.”

“What makes you say that?” he asks in a soft, genuine voice.

Your features slump lightly. “I keep getting these attacks for no reason. I’ll get butterflies with absolutely no explanation and it’s really horrible.”

“I know what you mean; I get that too. If you want to go to the doctor’s, we can,” he offers.

“I’m not sure, can we just go and cuddle on the sofa for a bit? I’m sleepy now,” you say quietly.

“Sure,” he replies. He turns off the music and walks back to the living room with you and you’re in a much calmer state than you were than the last time you were in that room.

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety fics are so calming and helpful when having a panic attack or just feeling down, in my opinion. I wonder if any of you feel the same? Let me know if you’re enjoying my work and I’d appreciate so much. Also, ps this is my first celebrityXreader work, so I’d love to know if I did it well. Oh, pps, you caught me; the title was a reference to Hallelujah. Was it too subtle? I feel like it was and maybe that just ruined the whole point of it. Oops! I’m rambling now, good bye.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> \- Nicole xx


End file.
